


Лучшая роль за всю твою жизнь

by Anonymous



Series: о съёмках сериала "Доктор Хаус" [1]
Category: House M.D. RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mary Sue, RPF, UST, Мэри Сью, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о съёмках "Хауса".





	Лучшая роль за всю твою жизнь

…И что эти пули летают так быстро?

Любовь не театр, да и мы не артисты.

Лежим без одежды, одежда в музее,

И люди там ходят и тупо глазеют.

Ты выйдешь Венерою из фотошопа,

И вот уже крик переходит на шёпот,

И вот уже пули так близки от цели,

И где ты такую найдёшь, Ботичелли?

Ундервуд

На съемках, как всегда, шум и беготня. Снимают четвертый сезон, артисты сбиваются с ног, и сам режиссер придирчиво следит за съемочным процессом. Проект обещает быть успешным.

На съемках царит атмосфера всеобщего позитива. На съемках она всеобщая любимица. Вся бригада полюбила ее с первого дня - "за темперамент", как указано в официальном резюме сериала.

Когда она сидит на больничной каталке и читает сценарий, грызет бутерброд, учит роль - все стремятся наперебой потрогать ее, обнять, поняшкать, тронуть ее волосы, взяться за руку, присесть рядом и обняться за талию. По негласному правилу съемочной бригады, сложившемуся с первых дней съемок - если Аню не потрогать, удачи в этот день не будет.

\- Аня, дай бутерброд?

\- Анечка, вместе поучим сценарий?

\- Ань...

Аня дает бутерброд, не глядя, кому-то подает руку, не отрываясь от сценария, кого-то огревает сценарием по шее за какую-то очередную шуточку. Вокруг нее всегда веселая куча мала - сидят с ней в обнимку, держат за руки, трогают волосы.

От нее и рады получить по шее сценарием. На съемках царит позитивная американская атмосфера: все мягко, все радостно, клетчатые мягкие рубашки и полнейшая флаффность. На съемках все строго, особенно в любовных сценах; все подчиняются конкретно прописанным правилам: не видеть нижнее белье друг друга, не трогать кожу головы друг друга подушечками пальцев - там важнейшие эрогенные рецепторы... Это важно помнить, когда они со своим партнером, Робертом Шоном Леонардом - когда они стоят лицом к лицу перед камерами, когда на них сосредоточен, не дыша, весь мир.

***

На Валентинов день ей на папку со сценарием ложатся открытки-сердечки. В эти дни съемки - постоянная взвинченность, возбуждение под сердцем, как будто закинулась целой горстью таблеток-экстази или чего-то еще такого; словно маленькими разноцветными огоньками - постоянное предчувствие счастья, ощущение праздника;

февральский снег летит по ладоням, ложится на варежки; в холле на съемках все спешат, все приходят засыпанные снегом, все бегут на съемку

 

***

На съемках все сбиваются с ног, все готовятся снимать следующую сцену; Аня сидит и увлеченно играет в какую-то игрушку на своем айфоне.

\- Тс-с-с… - говорят все, многозначительно кивая друг другу на нее.

Все подождут: пока Аня играет в игрушку. 

Наконец прибегает злой, взъерошенный, с волосами торчком режиссер и набрасывается на них: почему не работаем! Съемки простаивают! За аренду павильона платить никто не нанимался!

\- Ш-ш-ш… - говорят ему, указывая на нее. - Аня играет в телефон. Подождем.

\- А, конечно, конечно, - тут же кивает режиссер и ждет вместе со всеми, когда доиграет Аня.

Она доигрывает наконец, отрывается от телефона и делает удивленные глаза, видя выстроившуюся вокруг в почтительном безмолвии съемочную бригаду.

\- А что вы меня раньше не позвали?

 

 

 

***

Чтобы повысить рейтинг, ее возвращают в сериал. Режиссер у себя в кабинете зачитывает ей условия гонорара. 

\- А я же, это, в декрет собираюсь, - говорит она, делая круглые голубые глаза, стоя перед ним в распахнутом пальто.

\- Душечка Энн, ты ж меня без ножа режешь! - едва может выговорить он.

 

***

Она лежит перед камерами на больничной койке - снимают заключительную сцену смерти героини. Еще никого из артистов не удаляли из сериала вот так - с любовью и обожанием, окруженного всеобщей заботой и вниманием.

\- Снято! - говорит помреж, щелкая "хлопушкой".

Она садится на койке, улыбается, все сбегаются к ней, устраивая ""кучу малу". Все наваливаются на нее, тискаясь - актеры, помощники, съемочная бригада. Она обнимает всех.

Роберта Шон Леонарда оттеснили на край койки, он смущенно улыбается… 

Только хмуро-стеснительный Питер Джейкобсон и звезда мировой величины Хью Лори перетаптываются на краю съемочной площадки; звезда мировой величины, играющий заглавную роль, Хью Лори хмур и мрачен. Он сжимает в руке хаусовскую трость и старается что есть сил не уронить достоинство кавалера ордена Британии и Ее Величества.

 

***

Для режиссера Дэвида Шора много работы на этих съемках. Он сидит в своем кабинете и решает вопрос: как выстроить сценарий? Как поднять рейтинги?

Как заставить их играть лучше? Для него всегда главная задача - сделать так, чтобы они изобразили любовь по-настоящему. От своих исполнителей ролей он требует - всегда - чтобы испытывали настоящую любовь к своим партнерам, в реале или нет, но на время съемок - точно.

\- Ну сделай что-нибудь, пересмотри все фильмы с Лизой, пригласи ее куда-нибудь! - говорит он Хью Лори. - Посмотри эротическую фотосессию с ней, наконец!

Они должны быть влюблены друг в друга, должны. Показать зрителям любовь. Это - главный завет его режиссерской работы. И он всегда стоит на этом, не отступаясь, требуя от своих актеров первоклассной работы. И подолгу, сидя у себя в кабинете и ероша волосы, серьезно обдумывает, как улучшить ее.

 

***

Они с Робертом Шоном лежат рядом на больничной койке - снимают дубль заключительной сцены. Все готово, вся бригада суетится вокруг, в последний раз поправляют реквизит, приготовляют камеры.

Когда режиссеры отворачиваются на краткий перекур, она щекочет его.

Но вот перерыв окончен, надо приступать к съемкам, щелкает хлопушка, запускается мотор, и надо мгновенно сделать серьезные лица.

…Ты - посредственная американская актриса третьего плана, снявшаяся в паре молодежных комедий, ты все делаешь как положено в Голливуде - держишь спину прямо и о каждом своем движении думаешь, красиво ли оно, выставляешь ноги напоказ из-под мини-юбки в каждом удобном кадре - но вот все готово, вы лежите готовые показать _зрителям_ любовь - и с наложенным гримом и приклеенными синяками и кровавыми пятнами - ты должна играть свою роль; все готово, наложено, подкрашено - грим, искусное освещение, искусственные слезы, закапанные в глаза, и другие средства голливудского искусства… Но сейчас все это отброшено, ты должна _сыграть_ \- сделать эту сцену собой, ты должна показать зрителям, что любишь этого мужчину, лежащего рядом, ты должна любить его, вы должны любить друг друга! - Показать зрителям, и сама полностью пережить, что он, вот этот мужчина, и есть тот, с которым вся твоя жизнь связана, как будто это _он_ \- отец твоих детей и все, что есть в твоей жизни, связано только с ним… Играй, играй, проживай остро и наяву - свою лучшую роль в жизни, и верь, что она, может быть, та самая… Что она положит венец твоей жизни, карьеры - да все что угодно, лишь бы могли сказать… Лишь бы она закругляла и заключала смысл твоей голливудской карьеры.

Покажи им это.

_Люби его._

 

Аня секунду замирает, смотрит ему в глаза, потом утыкается лицом ему в грудь, чувствуя его тепло - его тепло - сквозь рубашку.

И он кладет руку ей на голову, запускает пальцы в ее теплые волосы и прижимает ее голову к груди.

 

Это видит - с края съемочной площадки - Хью Лори и непроизвольно сглатывает, и отступает, сжимая в руке свою Хаусовскую трость.

 

На съемках все - каждый - должен быть по-настоящему влюблен в своего партнёра. Должен прожить, испытать самые неподдельные чувства.

 

И хотя по сценарию между Хаусом и Стервой не должно быть никаких чувств…

 

Но сердцу-то, сердцу разве прикажешь?


End file.
